


Rebellion

by kaseixstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Long Lost Lover, No Smut, Other, Outer Space, Protective Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseixstar/pseuds/kaseixstar
Summary: After travelling with Din and Grogu for a few months you become close with the both of them, but it isn't until Din takes off his helmet that you realize this isn't the first time you two have met.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this is my first story on here, there will be around 16 parts :) i hope u like it. i will try to release parts every week or so, but the second part will be up soon.

The sound of the dark troopers slowly overtakes all my senses as I stand ready for the incoming battle. The constant banging continues as I look over to Din. I can't see his eyes but I know he’s feeling the same as me, afraid but ready. I attempt to inch closer to him but then the silence stops me. Wait, silence? Slowly everyone in the control room starts to lower their stances, but not fully as we were still wary of what could have caused the dark troopers to stop. I can hear my heartbeat rapidly increasing in anticipation of what possibly could be on the other side of the door. 

And then finally, breaking the silence, Grogu whines. Din walks over and picks him up, “Open the doors,” Din said in his usual moderated voice. The doors open to reveal a hooded figure, everyone keeps in their battle stances but Din slowly walks forwards. The figure took it’s hood off and looked at Grogu, he was the Jedi, we could all feel it. The figure reached out to Din, motioning to give him Grogu. Putting the child down Din reached up towards his helmet.

It was a moment no one could see coming and it was like everything stopped once Din put his hands on his helmet, I could feel the energy in the room get heavy. My breath hitched at the thought that I could finally be seeing the face of this Mandalorian who I had been travelling with for months. I didn't know what our connection or relationship was but I knew there was something between us, even if neither of us wanted to admit it. There were moments on the razor crest when it felt like the time had stopped and it was just us against the universe. I couldn’t decide if I should look or not, this gesture was for Grogu, not the rest of us. I lowered my chin to face the floor, I lifted my hands to look at them but everything was shaking at the thought that I could see Din. 

Against what Din would have wished, I looked up. I could see his curly brown locks and his tanned skin. His face was turned at the door and I couldn’t see his eyes, but I could feel his thoughts. He had picked Grogu up again and let him touch his face. It was a beautiful moment, but it was bittersweet, everyone could see from galaxies away that Din didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had to. He put Grogu down and told him to go to the Jedi. With a nod Din sent his adoptive son away with someone who could teach him to harness his powers. The Jedi walked away and then there was silence again. 

I finally start to breathe normally again when Din turns around. I didn’t register what I was looking at until I saw his eyes. The most warm brown colour you could imagine, his endless brown eyes looked into mine and it just felt right. I start to reach my hand up to his face but stop myself before I got halfway there and quickly looked down. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I’m so stupid, sorry” I said while still looking down.

“It’s okay y/n, It’s not like you took my helmet off,” there was a moment of silence and then Din spoke again. “Y- you can look, if you want.” 

I hesitated, for some reason the offer didn’t seem real. As if maybe he didn’t actually want me to see his face, why? Did I mean anything to him? Why does he want me to look? Stop... it’s fine… just look at him. I take a breath in and close my eyes as I slowly lift my head. I breathe out and open my eyes and take in the face of the Mandalorian in front of me. He’s beautiful, the scruffy facial hair compliments the shape of his face so well. And his nose, so prominent but so complementary, wow, he was more stunning than I could have ever imagined. It was almost as if he had the most perfect face my eyes had ever laid upon. 

I reached out my hand to rest it on his cheek. He flinched at first, but stepped forwards and nodded at me to signal that it was okay. I could feel his breath become shaky as I made contact, he slowly raised his hand up to mine and grabbed it. My heart rate increases as the tears start to fall from my eyes. I looked up at him and smiled the most genuine happy smile I had ever given. And then, he smiled back… his smile was brilliant. It reminded me of someone who I used to love, a boy who I had met years before. 

“You know your smile kind of-” I stopped myself before I could finish. I retracted my hand from his face and placed it over my mouth. There was no way, It couldn’t be him, he was taken away. My breathing rapidly increases as I study Din’s face once more, it had to be him, his features were so prominent as were the boy’s so many years ago. 

“Loran... “ I said looking into Din’s eyes once more. “It’s you, isn't it?”


	2. Chapter 2

I had first met Din, or when I had thought I had first met him, it was 4 months prior on Navarro. I had been checking out the weekly street market that the locals did when I spotted him. It was hard to ignore the walking Armory amongst all the dirt and earth tones. He seemed to be looking for something, out of curiosity I started looking in the directions he was. Nothing seemed too out of place, though you never know what anyone else could be looking for, for all I knew he could’ve been looking for me. 

It was as I started to walk away when I felt something tug on my pants, I looked down to see a small green creature looking up at me. I crouched down to get on it’s level, “hey little bud, are you lost?” I asked, hoping it understood me. To much dismay, it didn’t respond, just tugged my pants again and looked at me with it’s cute but enormous eyes. I looked up to see if there were any other creatures around which resembled the little guy, but there was none. I picked up the child and went on my way to find some sort of authority that could help find it’s family. 

As I started to walk away with the child, someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to the ground. Holding tight onto the child I fell to the ground with a hard thud. Looking up, hoping to see my attacker, I see the metal man standing above with his blaster pointed at my head. 

“Give me the child and I’ll let you go,” the armored man said as he stepped on my shoulder and pushed down, forcing me to let go of the child to push his foot off me. The child, now free of my arms, ran towards the man and grabbed onto his leg.

“Hey you can’t just take a child like that !” I yelled as I slowly got up. 

“The same could be said to you, what did you think you were doing with him?” 

“I was trying to help! He was lost and came to me for help, I’m not some creep, okay?” I dusted off my back and started to walk away when the man grabbed me again. I whipped around to face him, giving the best death stare that I could muster up. 

“He came to you? For help?” the man asked as if he couldn’t believe what I had said. 

“Yes, he did and now you have him, so can you please let me go?” I said, pulling my arm out of his grip, only for him to grab me again and pull me closer to him. “What do you want now?” At this point I was getting upset, why wouldn’t he just let me go. 

“You're coming with me,” the man said as he jerked my body to start walking. Still keeping his grip firm on my arm, he led me to his ship just outside the village. Once we got into his ship I quickly back away from him and pulled out the daggers I kept on me at all times. 

“You know, if you're trying to kidnap me, you did a pretty shit job considering the amount of people who saw us at the market.” I snapped. 

“I’m not trying to kidnap you, and if I were I can guarantee no one would ever see you again,” he paused. “I want you to help with the child, he seems to like you and I can’t keep bringing him into dangerous situations.” 

I slowly put my daggers down and relaxed, what an odd man, and an even more odd child. “So, you want me to babysit?” I asked, holding in an absurd amount of laughter. 

“Yes,” he said, dead serious. 

“But I don’t know this kid, or you for that matter. How can I trust you?” 

“I’m a Mandalorian, this kid has been placed in my care until he can be with his kind or someone who can properly care for him,” The Mandalorian hesitates before saying the next piece of information. “And I'm a bounty hunter.” 

“Well what a great start we’re off to,” I gave him a disapproving look before continuing. “Well I’m y/n, I have no job, and as long as you pay me handsomely, I'm on board.” I extend my hand out for him to shake it. 

“Welcome to the razor crest, y/n,” the man says as he grips my hand and shakes it. 

I tighten my grip on his hand, “the pleasure is all mine... Mando.”


End file.
